Time Swap!- An ITACEST AU
by lalalalalalol2
Summary: Lovino seemed to hate his younger brother, Feliciano, as long as the latter could remember. Feliciano wants to know why and how did it started so with the little help of the Britannia Angel, he traveled back only to see a young Lovino. On the other hand, a worried Lovino searching for his missing brother was surprised to see a much younger version of his fratellino at his doorstep.
1. Abandoned Cake and Coffee

_So there my friend, you're in the deep end._

_Just hanging on to hope by a loose thread._

_Well it's never good, to try and play pretend._

_But maybe what's broken, can start to_ _shine._

_And you'll find, this time tomorrow._

___We'll decide where it will all go, in this life. _

_-Backwards Traveller by Wings_

* * *

"What the fresh hell do you want now Veneziano?" Lovino's irritated reply to his little brother whose lips are formed in a small pout.

"W-well… I just want to visit Nonno Roma's grave t-today so… Ve… I'm always going th-there but you don't c-come with me so… " came his stuttering reply, afraid of his brother's incoming reaction.

"Why do you want to visit that goddamn grave again?! He left us here without leaving a fuck and despite of that, you're always tell me to fucking come with you to visit his goddamn grave?!" an angered Lovino bolted at his shaking brother.

"B-but! E-even if h-he left us we should—" Feliciano is close to tears when Lovino abrupt.

"Oh please Veneziano, don't show that tears of yours! It'll never work on me you know that! If you want to go to that stinky grave, well then go there strongalone/strong. Don't bring me there since I'm not visiting that grave since he passed away. And he'll be happier if strongyou/strong went in there since strongyou/strong are the strongfavourite/strong grandson right?" Lovino bitterly hissed at his now crying little brother.

"M-mi dispiace fratello… I-I just w-want you to c-come with me t-to visit Nonno's grave a-and have some c-coffee later… S-sorry!" Feliciano managed to finish his sentence through sobs and then headed to the door. Lovino felt some pang of guilt when he heard his fratellino's last sentence so he called him.

"Veneziano…"

"Lovino, can't you call my name just for once? Am I just a nation to you?"

"What the fuck are you getting at? What's wrong with you? Didn't I call your name just now? Sometimes I really don't know what's go—"

"Nevermind… " A long pause then Feliciano spoke again. "I think I'll go outside for fresh air before going to Nonno's grave." With that he opened the door, left their house with a heavy heart and leaving a silent Lovino that is unsure of what he's feeling—guilt, sadness, or regret.

hr

Feliciano, after walking through gardens and feeling the breeze of fresh Italian air, went to his beloved grandfather's grave.

"Ciao Nonno… Come stai? I had a very… complicated day today… But I think we will be able to work this out as always… I hope. It seems he was still bitter about what happened Nonno. Please don't let him to continue like that. Please help him… At least guide him from heaven and help him to ease his feelings. Make him happy Nonno… I want to see him smile a true smile… "

Feliciano spent the whole day at the grave. He was talking to it as if he was talking to his grandfather. He talked about flowers, trees, clouds, running children he saw earlier, about anything that his eyes could see and of course… PASTA.

He was so happy and he almost forgot all his problems in life. His grandfather still makes him happy even though he's dead! Feliciano is really delighted at the thought. His grandfather still guides him and keeps him happy even though he's gone.

"Thanks for the day Nonno! You had helped me again, as always. Well then, ciao!" And with that he picked a daisy that he found nearby and placed it on top of the grave and ran off downhill.

* * *

He walked to the beautiful Italian streets and reminisced. He once thought that the world cannot be this peaceful but now it is. Years of war and resentment once ruled of all earth but they won against it. He, his fratello, his friends, they fought for it. They fought for peace and they won.

He stopped by a coffee shop to buy some goods to bring home with. He still wants to talk to Lovino about visiting their grandpa's grave but of course, he'll go mild with him and give him some "bribe." He bought some cake and coffee powder and some coffee beans. He was on his way out when suddenly his eyes caught the sight of a familiar blond Englishman with a pair of thick eyebrows and green eyes. This man is one of his bunches of friends and others call him "twat" but the affectionate little Italian called him in his name which is known as Arthur. Arthur Kirkland the personification of Great Britain.

"Hey Arthur! Ciao!" He waved and walked towards the depressed man. "You looked kind of … depressed?"

"It's not 'kind of'. It's depressed, really depressed."

"When I was a bambino, my Nonno had said that if you're depressed you must drink wine to at least forget your problems. But you spend your time here in a coffee shop!" Feliciano tried cheering him up but he remained silent.

"Well, I guess I have to treat you then. I don't want my friends to be depressed you know. I'm quite depressed too so…"

"No. Actually, the reason why I'm here is because this is where someone left me." Arthur finally spoke.

"Oh…"

Italy watched Arthur stand up and followed him out of the shop. He didn't know what to say to him. They just silently headed to the nearest bar.

* * *

"And you know what? H-he was so cute and obedient when he was young! I don't know what happened to him! All of a sudden he became an absolute arsehole! I really don't know what to do now…"

"Ve… I know, I know… My fratellone was so moody and he always pushes me away so I really do understand you hahahahahahaha!"

The two depressed men sat in a table that is full of empty bottles of liquor. They drank and drank as they talk. They talked loudly as people go by and as the night grew. They became so drunk that they laugh and cry at the same time. It is already past midnight and the concerned waiter told them to go home already.

"Um, signors? I think you must go home now. It is past midnight and you two are so drunk… Can you go home by yourselves? If you cannot we can—"

"No… We can go home by ourselves… Thanks for the concern anyway… Come on now you Englishman…"

And with that the personification of North Italy and the personification of Great Britain as well walked out from the bar and into the streets dragging each other. After some minutes of slurry walking, they stopped by a bench.

"Ve… I'm so so drunk! Gah, hey Arthur are you always like this when depressed? Arthur? Arthur where are you?"

Feliciano looked for Arthur even his stomach was churning. He was going to look somewhere when an Arthur dressed in a white robe with a pair of angel wings and a wand stopped him.

"Hey you sad Italian! Stop right there I say! I can grant your wishes and make your problem disappear!"

"V-ve? Arthur?! Why are you in that silly costume? A-am I that drunk?" Feliciano said while rubbing his eyes disbelieving what he sees.

"It is not silly you bloody drunkard! As I am saying, do you have any wishes or problems you want to solve? I can do anything with my good magic!"

Feliciano looked puzzled then understood his situation after a few moments. He realized that what's in front of him was the rumoured "Britannia Angel" who only comes out when the "Real Britain" was drunk. He remembered that France said that the Britannia Angel can do magic.

"Well… Si, I had a problem… My fratello and I had an argument earlier and it is been always like that… He was always mad at me and I don't even know the reason… I want to know the reason for that… Starting from the start of it…" Feliciano said with looking down at the ground sadly. Britannia Angel saw his concern and his sadness and come up with a decision.

"Alright! Since I can see that you are very troubled and sincere about your problem, I will do my best to help you get your answers—even if it takes too much of my magic."

There in that moment came a wave of different ranges of colours of light and wrapped Feliciano. The magic was done behind those bright lights.

* * *

Lovino anxiously walks back and forth waiting for his brother to arrive. He had called the "Tomato Bastard" Antonio, the "German-Potato Bastard" Ludwig, the "Wine Bastard" Francis, the "Albino-Potato Bastard" Gilbert, the stoic Japanese Kiku, and all of his brother's friends but all of them didn't saw him that day earlier. It was already 2:37 in the morning and there is no sign of his younger brother yet.

He was almost crazy thinking about his brother's whereabouts when somebody rang the doorbell and banging loudly. He instantly heard his brother's voice, in which he could tell, that is drunk.

"Fratello! I'm so drunk today you know? I want to drown myself to the liquor to forget that you hate me and Nonno! Gah… Oh well, maybe that's too much of a cry-baby… Ciao then… I just I'll co—"

Lovino was relieved that his brother was already at home now but he can't hide the fact that he is angry. He was really really angry because his brother didn't come home early, he made him worry so much and on top of that, he drank like he is not himself! He angrily reached towards the door ready to set a full combat at his fratellino.

"What the fuck are you saying?! What "ciao" are you saying you bastardo! Come in here you fucking cowa—"

Lovino has his mouth agape when he saw no one on his door. It was impossible for his brother to run away so fast easily like that especially when he's drunk. His heart just turned upside down when he saw the packages of coffee and cake addressed to him at the doorsteps.


	2. A Deck Brush and A Silly Green Dress

_Hey, did you know that I'm  
always going back in time  
Rhyming slang, auld lang syne my dears  
through the years  
I am the backwards traveller_

_Ancient wool unraveller  
sailing songs, wailing on the moon  
and we were sailing song, wailing on the moon  
wailing on the moon  
_

_Backwards Traveller by Wings_

* * *

A bright light seeped through the closed eyes of Feliciano. He slowly opened them and sat up. He heard the chirping of the little birds that are flying above him and the buzz of the little bees. He was still half-asleep and yawned before standing up. He sleepily blinked about four or five times before he finally realized that he slept on the grass, under the tree, beside the flower bed, which is in short, at the back of a familiar backyard.

"Ve? Why am I here? I-Is this the old backyard of Roderich? Ow… My head hurts…" Feliciano put his hands on his head hoping that it will stop his head from spinning and lay down again. "Ugghh… It's still a wonder why I am here… I didn't know that Austria kept this backyard the same even after many centuries! " And with that he decided to wander for a bit.

He walked through the trees and gardens. He looked at the walls and the corners of the house as he entered it. He was so confused because the last time he checked, Austria had changed his house arrangement. So why was it like this? Like what he saw centuries ago when he was still living in here?

"I-I… Just don't understand… Is this one of my dreams when I'm drunk? I should've known that I shouldn't drink that much! Ahh! Feliciano Vargas what an idiot you are! If you a—" He was currently tugging his hair but he was suddenly cut off when he saw the deck brush that he always use back then.

"M-my… Deck brush? It's here?! Wh-what is happening? Why is it here? I'm really sure that I gave it to..." He was trying to put the pieces back together when he saw a child running on the living room— A child that was wearing a black outfit with a matching hat.

"Holy Roman Empire!"

Teardrops fell on the floor and no one knew what had happened next.

* * *

Lovino did not sleep since that incident. He did not stop from searching for his brother. He began to look for him in the bushes, hoping that he will find him lost his consciousness and all drunk, sleeping in there but there is no one there. He ran to the coffee shop and pounded on the door. He just practically awoken everybody in the neighbourhood and asked them for his brother but they claimed that there are thousands of faces they see every day so how could they remember one specific Italian? This leaded Lovino to scream curses at them all. Italian, Spanish, English, and in every language he know because just one particular language cannot express how much he is worried right now.

No word can describe his brother to him.

That's why he doesn't say nice things to him because he just can't find the words.

Now he can't find the words and he can't find his brother also.

Goddamn it.

Goddamn it all…

He is not crying. Lovino Vargas, the personification of the badass part of Italy, won't be crying.

He wiped his tears and decided to go back to their house. He will just take a bath, take some amount of money, and set an all out search for his brother. He arrived at their house and was almost surprised to see that he had not locked it.

"I can almost see myself panicking and running the hell out of this place to search for him. It's really a good thing that no one decided to go in here. That goddamn Feliciano. "He mumbled while opening the door.

He headed upstairs and took a shower. He got dressed and took some money from his drawer and he also took his car keys. He was ready to go when he heard something on his kitchen.

_Could it be a burglar?! Shit! I became too occupied with finding Feliciano! I forgot to check the house!_

Lovino hurried downstairs and slowed when he was about to reach the kitchen. He grabbed a vase just in case the burglar charged. He was about to throw the vase at the expected person but he saw no one in the kitchen. He wondered why and decided that he will still check. Maybe the burglar just hid in the cabinets. He walked slowly and cautiously in the kitchen only to trip on something.

"Argh! What the hell?!" He rubbed his forehead that fell first on the floor. He can already feel it bruising. He was about to scream profanities at the one who tripped him but he was shocked to see a crying child in a green dress with a spoon and fork in hand and a plate of pasta wasted on the floor. He looked at his pants and saw some pasta sauce stains and he already knew what happened.

Feeling awkward, he started to reach out for the child but before he can speak, the child already spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it! I-I was just hungry s-so I wandered h-here in y-your kitchen… " The poor child said in between sobs and trying to wipe the tears away but to no avail.

"Ugghh… Really? Umm… Okay… I'll just make another after I change my clothes…" Actually, Lovino can't deal with kids. But seeing a child crying like that makes him so guilty. The kid has faults too! But he pitied the child. He knows that he must find his fratello right now but the child needs care too. Maybe he can give the child to the social welfare or some stuff near that.

He offered a hand to help the child get up and the child took it. The kid wears a dress and Lovino can't help to think that it was kind of out of style. It suits the child yes, but a frilly maid dress? Really…

"Hey come on… Don't rub your eyes like that. It'll be red and ugly…" Lovino didn't know if that helped the child but it's true. If the kid kept rubbing, it will be ugly. And so he reached for the kid's hands and took it away from the kid's eyes. The child looked up to him curiously as if asking why.

Lovino was astonished to see the child's face. That face he knew oh-so-well.

"F-Feliciano?"

And with that the wind blew outside as if it was screaming something.


	3. Salient Questions

_I'm gonna live my life__  
__Like every day's the last__  
__Without a simple good-bye_

_It all goes by so fast__And now that you're gone__  
__I can't cry hard enough__  
__No I can't cry hard enough__  
__For you to hear me now_

_I can't cry hard enough by Bellefire_

* * *

"I-Is it really you Feli?" Lovino walked to the child cautiously, almost not believing what he sees.

The child looked up to him with distrusting eyes. Of course, a man he just met suddenly approaches him like they were friends before.

"V-ve… Mi dispiace but I don't know you or that 'Feli' you are saying signore…" The child said while stepping backwards, away from the bewildered Lovino.

Lovino stopped his tracks knowing it scared the child. He scanned the child's appearance. His hair was auburn-copper and parted at the center. His hair was also quite long for a boy's and too short for a girl's. His head was adorned by a frilly headband. His eyes were amber and his lashes were long and dark. He had those slightly chubby arms and legs that can be seen from his green maid dress that had a frilly apron tied by a big ribbon at the back. Without knowing the child beforehand, anyone who will see him will mistake "him" for a "her".

Lovino sat on the floor to level the child. He sighed and touched rubbed his nape.

"Hm… May I know your name?"

There was silence. The child was scared and the young man became awkward.

"Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to eat you or some shit." The child looked at him like he was really anxious. Lovino cursed himself for his language.

"Ah, don't be afraid of me. Look, I must know the name of my customer before I cook some pasta for him, si?" He tried to offer the best smile he can manage.

The child looked quite relaxed when he heard the word "pasta". "V-ve… My name is Veneziano! I live at Mr. Austria's house with Ms. Hungary! I clean and I do household chores and I listen to Mr. Austria's music. Mr. Austria was sometimes rude and he punishes me and won't give me pasta but he's really nice and Ms. Hungary always play with me and clean with me and cook with me and give me her old dresses and there was Holy Roman Empire! He was kind of scary at first but he's really nice! And—"

"Whoa there kid. That's quite a lot! I only asked your name not your history." Lovino can't help to snicker when he saw his "little" little brother blush when he realized that he talked too much. He really is Veneziano.

"Sorry… I talked too much didn't I?"

"Heh, that's quite alright."

Veneziano smiled sheepishly at him and he allowed his lips to form a small curve. He was on his way in getting over with it and was starting to cope but he suddenly thought of one thing. His fratellino told everything about his friends at home but he seemed to forget someone.

"Um… Hey. Can I ask you about one thing?" Lovino sighed, unsure if he will going to continue his question.

"Si! But please, no complicated things ve…" Veneziano said, still smiling at the other man.

"Do… Do you have any family members aside from the ones you said? You know, like a **grandpa** or a **brother**?" Lovino said bitterly, taking deep breaths after finishing the damn sentence.

"Ve… Well, yes. I have a grandpa but… He... He went off to somewhere I can't reach." Veneziano looked at the floor, not wanting a stranger he just met to see that he was a total crybaby. The latter was mentally cursing himself for asking such things when he really knows what was the true story. All that he wanted is to check why his brother freaking forgot him! Why does he even need to pay the damn price? He was about to ignore the matter but his brother spoke again.

"I have a brother too ve, and he's older than me. We grew up never seeing each other and then when we finally met, he was separated from me again… He was living with big brother Spain so we still meet each other at least once a month but that's alright. I know that he's in good hands and…" Veneziano trailed off.

Lovino looked at him worriedly. "And?"

"And that I somewhat feel that he doesn't need me in his life…" Veneziano finally looked up to him and flashed him a weary smile, almost tired of thinking about his relationship with his brother.

Lovino was taken aback by this. He didn't expect that his brother was thinking like this when they were children. And to add more, this child talks like a disheartened adult more than a little crybaby.

_If Feliciano thought about this back then, why didn't I saw it? Why didn't I saw his loneliness through that smiling face? _

_Am I too insensitive? Am I too selfish?_

_Maybe I lack affection towards him._

_Maybe it was my __** PRIDE?**_

_I should get to know him better._

* * *

"Holy Roman Empire!" Feliciano gasped as he felt a warm streak crossed his face. He wanted to run towards him and hug him tight but he couldn't. He tried to move but his knees felt weak, wavering. Several teardrops dropped on the floor before the kid in black went out of sight. Feliciano sat on the floor, feeling empty.

"Ve… I really don't understand… Is this a dream? Why does it felt so real?"

He was on the verge of crying again when he heard some voices. He hid behind the wall but he allowed his eyes to roam on the people walking at the living room where Holy Roman Empire was earlier ago. There was a young Austria, a young Hungary, and Holy Rome once again. Austria and Hungary looked younger than the present Austria and Hungary he knew. They looked like… The couple who raised him when he was under their care. What in the world was happening here?

"I can't find Italy!" Holy Rome cried out to the other two.

"Calm down Holy Rome! Do you think if you yelled Italy will come out? Of course not. It will only scare the child more." Austria said exasperatingly while adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I think we can just split up? Look, Holy Rome will search for Italy at the woods. Italy likes to pick flowers and to search for bunnies. Maybe Ita's in there. Mr. Austria, you can look at the church. Italy goes there to pray sometimes. I will look for Ita at the town." Hungary told the two men. They agreed and went on their separate ways, hoping they will find Italy. Little they know, Italy was hiding behind a wall, looking at them and was really bewildered.

"I am Italy right? I am who are they looking for… Or I'm not…"

"Am I… In the past? I travelled back in time? Ve, but how? Why?"

He took the chance to roam around his past home. He ascended to the stairs he know oh-so-well and then went to his room, his room which he slept centuries ago. The paintings, the bed, the flooring… It was all nostalgic. He sat on the little bed and touched the soft pillow he once cuddled. It brings out past memories. He really missed his room—or more like he missed everything. He lied on the bed, hugged the pillow, and rolled to the side. He closed his eyes and felt contentment.

The next time he knew, he opened his eyes and saw orange light seeping through the window. He blinked several times and then looked at the ceiling.

"Ve… Where am I?" He looked at his surroundings and then he knew. "Ah, si. I was in my room in the past. Is it afternoon? Ve… My siesta still kicked."

"Who are you?!" A startled woman looked at him. He forgot to lock the door. He looked at her figure and become aware that it was Hungary who was standing before him.

"V-ve Hungary! Don't panic, per favore! I-I'm Italy! Italy Veneziano!" Feliciano said to Hungary.

"I-Ita? No way… Ita can't be you! You're a young man not a little child!" Hungary said disbelievingly.

Feliciano approached Hungary and looked at her in the eyes as if he was saying "please believe me, I'm Italy". Hungary touched his hair and his cheek and it struck her.

"Yes… You are indeed him! Ó Istenem! What happened to you? Why are you like this?"

"Well, I'm from the future and something happened to me there. I really don't know myself so I'm trying to put the pieces together. But as for now, please cooperate with me. Ve, I know doing something in here will change the future and I fear that… So please hide me while I'm doing something." Feliciano explained almost desperate.

"Oh that's okay with me. But how did you know all about that?"

"I saw it in the Sci-fi movies!"

Hungary looked perplexed enough so Feliciano didn't elaborate more. Hungary sighed and smiled before hugging a taller Feliciano.

"I'm so glad that you've grown to be a good looking man. You look like you're in a stable condition and a peaceful surrounding." Hungary said as she released him.

"Si. One thing I can assure you is that all our hopes in this time aren't wasted. The future was bright indeed." Feliciano gave his past "mother figure" a reassuring smile.

They went downstairs, to the living room, and then they heard two voices nearing. It was Holy Rome's and Austria's. Hungary hid Feliciano under the table hoping Austria won't see him.

"Did you find him? I searched every single church in here but to no avail." Austria said worryingly.

"I searched the woods and the garden but I didn't find him." Holy Rome said quite desperately.

"O-oh? Is that so? I went on my way to-to the town he's not there too!" Hungary felt herself tense.

"Hm? Why are you stuttering Hungary?" Austria asked with in a tone of suspicion.

"E-eh? Nothing! I'm just tired perhaps. Why don't you two go to the kitchen? I'll make something for you. Looking for Italy must be very tiring for you too so come, come!" Hungary ushered them to the kitchen to give Feliciano his chance to escape.

Feliciano understood this and grabbed his opportunity and slipped out under the table quietly. He was near to the door when he heard Austria returning to the living room. He panicked and almost freaked out, not knowing what to do, not knowing where to hide, so he hid to the closest thing he saw—the fireplace.

"I'm not craving for food right now. I might rest in here and then set out for search again." Austria said while sitting elegantly on the couch.

"But, at least join Holy Rome in the kitchen. Come on now. Go to the kitchen!" She is really trying her best to not to look suspicious.

"Why are you so worked up on making me go to the kitchen anyway?" Now he was really curious.

Hungary fell silent, Austria is anticipating, and Feliciano was covering his face to not to take in the dust inside the fireplace. He was able to hide himself for a long time if not for a speck of dust that was able to go through his nose.

"A-ah... Achooo!"

Austria was startled and Hungary became anxious. They looked at the fireplace.

"What's that? Is there someone in the fireplace?" Austria started to move towards the fireplace. Hungary tried to stop him but he still curiously motioned to see what's in there. Feliciano thought of something to do.

Austria saw him hiding in the fireplace and he shouted. "Who are you?! Why are you here?"

Feliciano came out of the fireplace with dust and soot in his face and clothing. He tried to remove at least a small amount of grime in his face to look somewhat presentable.

"My name is Feliciano! I'm hired by Little Italy Veneziano to look for this house. Italy went to discuss some matters at the Veneto. Italy's people seem to need assistance so Italy doesn't want to bother you so Italy went there without giving you any notice. Italy said: 'Sorry Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, and Holy Rome. Don't worry I'll come back right away when this matter is fixed!" Feliciano hoped that Austria will believe him.

"That's right Austria! T-that's why he's… He's cleaning the fireplace! Didn't you Feliciano?" Hungary tried to cope with his alibi.

Feliciano nodded and gave a nervous smile. Austria looked at the other two and nodded. "Well then at least Italy now knows how to manage his people. That's quite good."

Holy Rome came out of the kitchen hearing Italy's name.

"Italy? Alone? Wouldn't it be better if we're there? Maybe things are hard for Italy there!" Holy Rome said worryingly.

Feliciano and Hungary were out of excuses but then Austria replied.

"That's a good sign for Italy. Italy's starting to be a good govern, caring for the people, don't you think? Besides, we all know Italy is a not-so-weak type. Trust Italy and be ease here."

They all agreed and Feliciano smiled. He didn't know everyone trusted him this much back then.

_I didn't know all of these back then…_

_Maybe I might know more of it while I'm here…_

_Maybe this was the purpose of this time travelling? To know the secrets of the past? To understand more of my past?_

_What did I want to know anyway?_


End file.
